Coisas Urgentes, Primeiro
by Roberta Barros
Summary: A Scooby Gang é forçada a correr contra o relógio em busca de uma cura para Buffy. Assim simples? Não, claro que não, as coisas na Boca do Inferno nunca são tão simples. BS


Título: Coisas Urgentes, Primeiro 

Autora: Roberta Barros 

Classificação: Hum, não sei. Qual a sua idade? Vamos dizer que tudo o que está escrito aqui (ou, quase tudo...) poderia passar num episódio no horário nobre e se você assiste à série, pode ler esse texto tranqüilamente. E depois de Smashed e Gone, garanto que você está mais do que preparado. Hmm, tá, ok, não funcionou. Então, sério agora: 16 anos (ou R) 

Casal: Buffy/Spike (significando, em linhas gerais: se você não gosta deste casal em especial; não acha que Buffy ama Spike e apenas não consegue admitir isso para si mesma; acredita que Spike é apenas uma coisa má sem alma e incapaz de qualquer sentimento real ou, por fim, tem convicção que Buffy está apenas usando Spike para fins...hmm..."recreativos", mas sem sentir nada por ele, simplesmente não leia, sim?) 

Spoilers: Depende até onde você assistiu. Essa fanfic começa exatamente onde termina o episódio 14 da sexta temporada e questões de episódios já exibidos anteriormente serão tratadas durante a narração. É sempre um perigo escrever uma fanfic antes de saber o que acontece no próximo, mas eu pretendo correr o risco. 

Distribuição: Se você quiser colocar essa fanfic no seu site (quer mesmo? mesmo?), por favor, me avise antes. Mantenha inalterado esse texto legal de introdução - disclaimer - da fanfiction antecedendo-a na mesma página em que publicá-la. 

Feedback: Adoraria! Críticas construtivas serão sempre bem-vindas. Mande pelo e-mail willowoz@uol.com.br Mas se você tem algo a dizer que precise do uso de palavrões para expressar, então esqueça. Se desejar tornar-se meu beta-reader (alguém que lê a fanfic antes dela ser publicada em algum lugar dando sugestões e corrigindo-a), entre em contato. 

Disclaimer: Buffy, Angel e todo o "Buffyverse" pertencem a Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Fox, etc, etc. Isso significa que não pertencem a mim. Ah, vai dizer que não sabia... Então, não me processe por ter pegado os personagens e usado em algumas horas de diversão – a produção dessa fanfic. 

A visão dos personagens mostrada aqui pertence somente à escritora da fanfic (eu!) e não reflete necessariamente o pensamento do criador da série ou de seus roteiristas. Entendeu? 

Resumo: A Scooby Gang é forçada a correr contra o relógio em busca de uma cura para Buffy. Assim simples? Não, claro que não, as coisas na Boca do Inferno nunca são tão simples. 

Mais alguma coisa? Fritas para acompanhar? Não, tudo bem, por enquanto. 

:: Prólogo :: 

Depois que os convidados da festa de terror que se tornou seu aniversário de vinte e um anos foram finalmente embora, Buffy fechou a porta atrás de si. Não é que estivesse brava com a irmã ou, pelo menos, não muito brava. Tinha que tentar ser compreensiva, Dawn também passara por muita coisa no ano anterior; a morte da mãe das duas, toda a história da menina ser a chave que abriria o mundo demoníaco da deusa louca Glory, o que culminou com a própria morte de Buffy para fechar a abertura desse portal. Por causa disso, acreditava que a coisa toda de Dawn ter andado roubando por aí era só uma forma de mostrar o quanto se sentia sozinha. A menina não possuía amigos íntimos, além dos próprios amigos de Buffy, e isso não parecia estar sendo bom para sua irmã. 

E, por Deus, Dawn andava muito com Spike e isso, definitivamente, não era bom. 

Buffy, na verdade, só se sentia desapontada e aflita. E com medo, o escritório da Assistência Social estava na cola delas agora e havia sido uma tremenda sorte que Dawn não fosse pega roubando numa loja. Isso teria arruinado tudo. Hank – ela não conseguia pensar nele como pai, agora que ele mostrava todo seu desinteresse pelo bem estar das filhas – nunca as ajudaria e ela acabaria numa instituição. 

Sentia que Joyce, sua mãe, de onde quer que estivesse olhando, estaria desapontada com ela por não dar a atenção que Dawn necessitava. Tinha que lembrar que a irmã aparentava quinze anos, mas era muito, mas muito mais jovem que isso. E se o sangue com o qual fora criada pelos monges era mesmo o seu sangue – e era! – então com certeza possuiria também seu inesgotável talento para atrair confusões. E Buffy se lembrava perfeitamente bem que também roubara coisas, na maior parte das vezes artigos de maquiagem. Chegara mesmo a confundir Merrick, seu primeiro Sentinela, com um guarda de uma das lojas que "freqüentara". 

_ Buffy, eu sinto muito, eu ... – perdida em seus pensamentos, Buffy nem percebeu que Dawn estava ao seu lado, torcendo as mãos em expectativa. 

A menina, a princípio, ficara satisfeita ao ver que a irmã não saíra junto com os outros, mas vendo o quanto ela parecia estar sofrendo, começara a chorar. 

Buffy cruzou os braços e virou para o outro lado, para não ter que olhar para a irmã naquela hora. Não naquela hora. 

_ Dawnie, suba ao seu quarto, vá dormir. Amanhã nós conversamos, ok? 

_Me desculpe, Buffy. Me desculpe. – a menina ainda insiste, às lágrimas. 

_ Vá dormir, Dawn. Está bem? Por favor. – Buffy tenta forçar um sorriso tranqüilizador. 

Ela ainda escutou a irmã subindo a escada, soluçando. Quando ouviu a porta do quarto se fechando, subiu para o seu. Em cinco minutos já havia reunido tudo o que precisava para a caçada daquela noite. Ela ainda era a Caça-Vampiro. Tinha obrigações a cumprir e aquelas obrigações eram sempre mais importantes, não é mesmo? 

:: Parte I :: 

Tudo estava muito quieto no cemitério. Buffy perambulou pelas lápides pensando na conversa que tivera com Tara na semana anterior. Apesar da amiga ter tentado tranqüilizá-la, a Caça-Vampiros ainda acreditava que, de alguma forma, voltara errada. Sentia-se má por dentro e suja, sobretudo suja. Talvez até mesmo merecesse se lhe tirassem a irmã ou se tivesse entregue polícia por acreditar em sua responsabilidade na morte de Katrina. Um destino que acreditava merecer. 

Claro que alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada, pois se não fosse assim, por quê então Spike conseguia machucá-la? Sobretudo, porque gostava tanto quando ele a machucava? E ela gostava, gostava muito quando lutavam e depois se deixava dominar para ele beijá-la. Sentia-se derreter por dentro quando isso acontecia. Sim, esse era seu segredinho sujo: durante o dia, uma funcionária exemplar na lanchonete, à noite Caça-Vampiros e durante a madrugada a caça de um vampiro. Perturbava-a saber, não que Spike a estivesse arrastando para a escuridão, mas sim que estivesse apenas mostrando-lhe que ela sempre fizera parte da escuridão. E ela acreditava cada vez mais que ele estava certo e tinha vontade de enfiar uma estaca em seu peito por conhecê-la tão bem. 

De repente, sem aviso, um enorme demônio pulou à sua frente. Quando deu pela coisa, antes mesmo que consiguisse se posicionar para a luta, ele já estava sobre ela. Já a dominava. 

Buffy tentou desesperadamente jogá-lo para o lado e se aprumar, mas ao tentar segurá-lo, suas mãos escorregaram pela pele fria e pegajosa. Num movimento desesperado, ainda tentou alcançar seu machado, que caíra um pouco mais à frente, mas a criatura, apesar de pesada, se mostrou ágil e, soltando um urro de vitória, prendeu seus braços e chutou a arma para longe. 

"Pense, vamos, faça alguma coisa, rápido, droga! Qualquer coisa", ela pensou quase em desespero e com toda sua força, posicionou os joelhos no tórax de seu opositor conseguindo erguê-lo alguns centímetros, mas pressentiu que se não encontrasse uma saída rápido, logo nada mais teria muita importância, pois os chifres da criatura se aproximavam mais e mais do seu rosto.  

A Caça-Vampiros batia as pernas de forma desordenada, numa tentativa desesperada de se livrar do peso sobre o peito e já não agüentava mais o fedor pútrido que exalava da boca da besta, que parecia estar muito satisfeita com a presa que conseguira. Ele estava sorrindo para ela com os olhos vidrados, babava sobre seu rosto. Sem saber de onde veio tal pensamento, Buffy imaginou que talvez ele a largasse se ela vomitasse nele, já que parecia ser a única coisa que conseguiria fazer naquele momento. 

_ Hey, ninguém monta na minha garota a não ser eu – Buffy ouviu uma voz, um sotaque britânico inconfundível. Era Spike, bancando a chegada da quinta cavalaria na hora em que os índios invasores estão prestes a incendiar o forte. Bem, se ele a ajudasse daquela situação embaraçosa, tudo bem por Buffy. 

_ Eu... não... sou... sua... garota – ela tentou protestar, mas o que saiu em lugar do protesto indignado foi apenas um fiapo de voz ofegante. 

_ Você quer toda a diversão para si, Buffy. Injusto – o vampiro faz uma piada,  apesar da gravidade da situação. Pulando sobre o demônio, ele começou a socá-lo. 

_ Ugh, sai de cima dele, Spike, você está me sufocando – Buffy ouviu o som da própria voz saindo estrangulada pelo peso de duas criaturas em cima dela. 

O demônio, agora no papel involuntário do recheio do sanduíche, começou a corcovear ferozmente para expulsar o vampiro de cima dele. Alguma coisa estava tentando tirar a garota bonita que ele conseguira pegar e ele não podia permitir isso. Ele iria destruir o invasor, iria arrancar a carne de seus ossos e beber sua medula. É sim, gostaria muito de fazer isso. Então, com uma das mãos que até o momento estava usando para prender Buffy sob seu corpo, o monstro segurou a lapela do casaco de Spike bem firme e o atirou para trás, como se ele não pesasse nada. Spike bateu em uma árvore e caiu com um som oco. Isso ia dar um jeito nele, por enquanto. 

Percebendo um de seus braços livre, Buffy usou todo o resto de sua força e libertou-se por preciosos instantes.  Surpreendida com isso, a fera ainda tentou segurá-la na posição anterior mas Buffy, num movimento desesperado, se esticou na direção de seu machado. 

O demônio agarrou uma de suas pernas, mas Buffy foi mais rápida desta vez e chutou-o bem forte, conseguindo alcançar o cabo da arma com a ponta dos dedos. "Vamos, mais um pouco, mais um pouco...", ela sentiu o suor escorrendo pelas costas e alongou-se ao máximo. Agora já estava com o cabo da arma preso firmemente entre as mãos, mas, numa última tentativa, ele a agarrou, puxando-a novamente para si. 

Buffy o chutou de novo, mais forte dessa vez e conseguiu dar um jeito de ficar de pé. Sem perder tempo, decepou a cabeça do monstro num golpe da lâmina afiada e um jato de sangue da ferida aberta a atingiu, empapando a frente de sua camiseta e respingando em seu rosto. O monstro caiu de joelhos e assim ficou, aos seus pés. 

Com uma careta de nojo, a Caça-Vampiros o chutou para o lado e afastou-se, indo em direção de Spike, que também estava levantando-se de onde caíra. 

_ Baby, você está péssima. – ele disse quando ela lhe ofereceu a mão para se apoiar e ficar de pé. 

_ É. Muito trabalho e pouca diversão fazem da Buffy uma garota boba. – ela resmungou em resposta, enquanto limpava o sangue do rosto com o dorso da mão livre. 

_ Se o problema é diversão... – um sorriso se insinuou pelos lábios do vampiro. 

_ Cala a boca, Spike. Cala a boca ou eu vou usar o machado para cortar uma coisa em você que vai te fazer muita falta. – ela respondeu prontamente à provocação. 

_ Ah, eu não tenho medo dessa sua ameaça, porque eu sei que vai te fazer muito mais falta. – o vampiro riu, achando que era o prenúncio de uma brincadeira sexual; ele a provocava, ela respondia irritada, ele a agarrava, ela fingia tentar escapar, os dois lutavam um pouco e logo estavam rolando pelo chão de sua cripta, nus e felizes, como sempre. 

_ Estou avisando, Spike. – ela disse séria, balançando seu machado. 

_ Muito bem. – ele decidiu mudar de assunto e tentar outra abordagem. Talvez ela ainda estivesse se torturando pela morte da garota da floresta. É, provavelmente era isso. - Me diga então o que era aquilo? Ele não parecia ser o mais inteligente da ninhada e ainda assim conseguiu te pegar de jeito. – Os dois foram andando lado a lado na ruela, em direção à saída do cemitério, enquanto conversavam. 

_ Era muito forte. Eu não sei como ele conseguiu me pegar. Eu estava andando e pensando e acho que me distraí. – ela tentou explicar, sentindo-se ainda um pouco tonta. Na verdade, sentia-se cada vez mais nauseada. 

_ Pensando em mim? – Spike piscou para ela, com bom humor. 

_ E porque diabos, eu... – ela começou a dizer irritada, mas, antes que conseguisse terminar a frase, sentiu uma onda violenta de enjôo que a fez dobrar-se sobre si mesma e colocar para fora todo o conteúdo do estômago. 

Spike esperou pacientemente que ela terminasse de vomitar, segurando os cabelos dela para que não se sujassem e depois inquiriu, preocupado: 

_ Você está bem? 

_ Estou. Eu vou para casa. Você não precisa me acompanhar. – ela respondeu, visivelmente encabulada. Não que nunca houvesse vomitado na frente do vampiro, de qualquer modo. 

_ Mas eu quero. Você sabe, para me certificar que você está bem. Sabe que não precisa bancar a durona comigo só prá me impressionar – ele apontou para o olho ainda inchado, da luta que tiveram porque Buffy queria se entregar para a polícia e sorriu com seu jeito predatorial. O inchaço no olho já havia desaparecido, de qualquer modo, mas ela ainda se envergonhava por ter sido quem o espancara até quase desacordá-lo e causara o ferimento nele. 

_ Hum, certo.  – ela considerou a possibilidade de aceitar, mas ainda assim negou - Não precisa. Mas você não acha que essa rua está mais escura do que estava há alguns minutos atrás? -  Buffy comentou olhando ao redor, confusa. 

Foi aí que Spike percebeu que uma película leitosa estava cobrindo rapidamente as íris dos olhos de Buffy engoliu em seco. Sem saber se deveria responder a verdade, ele a pegou no colo e quando ela tentou afastá-lo, segurou seu braço e disse sério: 

_ Não se assuste, amor, mas eu preciso te levar para os seus amigos, eles vão saber o que fazer. 

_ O que está acontecendo? – Buffy indagou, sentindo a cabeça pesada. 

_ Não é nada, mas eu acho que não foi uma boa idéia tomar um banho com o sangue daquele demônio. Não mesmo. 

[...] 

Nesse meio tempo, no apartamento de Xander e Anya, a ex-demônio escovava seus cabelos no banheiro, enquanto seu namorado assistia TV deitado na cama. Satisfeita com a maciez de sua cabeleira, ela se juntou a Xander na cama e os dois começaram a discutir a recente descoberta dos roubos de Dawn na Magic Box: 

_ Muito ingrata essa Dawn. Depois de todo esse tempo em que eu deixei que você fosse babá dela de graça. Nós podíamos ao menos ter cobrado. Precisamos de dinheiro, você sabe. 

_ Eu tenho certeza que ela não fez por mal, Anya. Talvez ela tenha achado que não faria falta. – Xander ainda tentou colocar panos quentes. 

_ Isso é o que você diz, mas eu acho que ela fez de propósito. – ela contradisse, ainda emburrada. 

_ Não seja tão dura com a menina, acho que ela já está arrependida. Vem cá – ele sorriu e a puxou para mais perto, numa forma de encerrar a discussão. – Buffy vai conversar com ela e eu tenho certeza que vão devolver tudo o que a menina tirou da loja. 

_ Ótimo. – Anya se aninhou entre os braços do namorado. 

_ Agora, essa sua amiga... pode ter certeza que eu não a quero no nosso casamento. – Xander confessou. 

_ Halfrek só estava fazendo seu trabalho. – ela tentou minimizar o problema. 

_ Isso é o que você diz, mas eu acho que ela parece gostar muito do que faz. Assim como um serial killer deve gostar. 

_ Ela é muito profissional, isso sim! 

Antes que Xander consiguisse responder que assim também parecia Hannibal Lecter e ele, do mesmo jeito, também não seria convidado para a cerimônia, ouviram batidas na porta. 

_ Quem seria a essa hora? – Xander estranhou, preparando-se para levantar. 

_ Talvez seja Buffy, trazendo a mercadoria que a irmã dela roubou. – Anya respondeu com esperança. 

_ Não acho que seja isso, mas vou lá ver. Você fica aqui. – Xander vestiu as calças e saiu do quarto. 

Mais batidas na porta, 

_ Eu já vou, eu já vou! – Xander exclamou. 

_ Ande logo, sua lesma – Spike rebateu, do outro lado da porta. 

Xander finalmente abriu a porta e Spike tentou entrar, ainda com Buffy no colo. Porém, uma barreira invisível o impediu. Tentou novamente, mas não conseguiu. Bufando impaciente, esperou que o outro o convidasse. 

_ O que aconteceu? – Xander olhou chocado de um para outro, sem entender. 

_ Eu a estava trazendo e ela apagou a meio quarteirão daqui. – o vampiro explicou. 

_ O que aconteceu? Você a machucou, seu grande filho da... – a face de Xander endureceu. 

_ Claro que não, nós estávamos lutando com um demônio. Na verdade ela fez quase todo o serviço sozinha  - o vampiro concedeu – e quando conseguiu dar cabo dele... Olha, me deixe entrar, para eu colocá-la num lugar mais confortável. 

Spike estava ficando irritado, detestava ter que ficar dando explicações. 

_ Não, você está exatamente onde eu quero que esteja. – Xander prontamente negou o convite, estendendo os braços para Spike entregar-lhe sua carga e quando o vampiro assim o fez, correu para deitar a amiga no sofá. 

Anya apareceu na porta: 

_ O que está acontecendo? O que esses dois estão fazendo aqui? – ela viu todo o sangue na roupa de Buffy e protestou – Ah, não! Xander, ela vai sujar o sofá inteiro! Porque não a levou a algum lugar mais adequado, como a casa dela? Sabe quanto vai custar para... – Xander a olhou significativamente e por isso a jovem engoliu o final da frase. Vendo Spike na soleira da porta, ela exclamou. – E você, o que está fazendo aí na porta? Vai acordar todos os vizinhos, entra logo – terminou, antes que o namorado conseguisse protestar. 

_ Obrigado, pelo convite! – Spike sentiu a barreira ceder e correu para o lado de Buffy, que jazia, ainda inconsciente, no sofá. 

_ Ah, não, Anya, não era prá convidar ele prá entrar. – embora não tivesse gostado nada da idéia, agora já era tarde, precisavam de um plano. Xander respirou fundo e prosseguiu – Muito bem, você vá procurar a Willow. E a Tara, talvez as duas ainda estejam juntas. Passe antes na casa da Buffy e veja se a Dawn está bem. Mas não faça nada prá alarmá-la. Depois vá nos encontrar na Magic Box. 

_ E quem te nomeou o líder disso? – Spike o olhou em desafio 

_ O mesmo que trouxe Buffy até aqui. – Xander devolveu o olhar. 

_ Está bem – o vampiro respondeu entre dentes – Mas isso não vai ficar assim. 

Spike levantou-se mas, antes de sair, olhou preocupado para Buffy. Ela havia piorado muito desde que começara a passar mal. O vampiro havia corrido o mais rápido que já correra em toda sua existência com ela no colo, sua preciosa carga. E não havia sido o bastante. Com uma última olhada para onde Buffy permanecia deitada, Spike deixou o apartamento. 

_ Buffy e Spike têm estado muito tempo juntos, ultimamente, não acha, Xander? – Anya comentou afiada, ao fechar a porta que o vampiro deixara aberta atrás de si. Xander, preocupado com o estado da amiga, não achou uma resposta para dar. 

::  Parte II  :: 

_ O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Anya franziu o nariz, desapontada ao ver a ladrazinha... bem, a irmã de Buffy entrando na loja com Spike. Tara e Willow se entreolharam desconfortáveis, enquanto Xander censurou a namorada com o olhar. 

_ Está bem, ela pode ficar. Mas fique bem longe da mercadoria, entendeu, mocinha? 

_ Entendi – Dawn abaixou os olhos e sentiu-se humilhada, indo sentar-se numa cadeira mais afastada. 

_ Anya, você acha que precisava mesmo ter feito isso? – Xander aproximou-se da namorada e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Podemos conversar sobre isso depois de resolvermos o problema  com a Buffy. É a irmã dela, lembre-se. 

_ Tá certo – ela aproximou-se de Dawn e colocou as mãos nos ombros da garota. – Ok, fique aí. – ela apertou os ombros de Dawn suavemente - Eu gosto de você, de verdade. Mas como eu vou poder explicar para o Giles que a irmã da Caça-Vampiros dele estava roubando a loja? Isso não se faz, garotinha. 

Dawn, ao invés de redargüir, afundou na cadeira muito embaraçada. Ela também não gostaria de estar ali, só para começar. 

Vendo que a situação entre as duas parecia sob controle, Xander esfregou as mãos, tentando demonstrar entusiasmo: 

_ Muito bem, isso decidido, vamos pesquisar. Certo, pessoal? 

_ Certo. – Willow respondeu e foi em direção a uma das estantes, voltando em seguida com uma pilha de volumes antigos – É uma pena que o Giles tenha levado a maior parte dos livros de sua coleção. Ia ajudar muito. – completou pensativa. 

_ Ia ajudar muito mais se o velho inglês estivesse aqui, isso sim. – Spike resmungou mal humorado e tentou aquecer as mãos de Buffy entre as suas mãos geladas. O estado da garota parecia ter estabilizado, sem melhoras, mas pelo menos sem piorar também. 

Algum tempo de pesquisa depois, Willow gritou, animada: 

_ Achei! 

Anya, que estava dormindo apoiada no ombro de Xander, acordou agitada, batendo a cabeça no queixo dele e provocando uma explosão de dor no namorado. Com o susto, Dawn também acordou da posição incômoda na cadeira e levantou-se sobressaltada. Somente Buffy não esboçou nenhuma reação, ainda sob o olhar vigilante e preocupado de Spike. 

Willow ignorou a reação dos amigos e completou, numa voz alegre que destoava da situação trágica, como tantas outras que já haviam vivenciado: 

_ Quer dizer, eu acho que encontrei. – ela se levantou e apontou uma figura no livro que estava consultando – Spike, foi esse o demônio? 

Spike aproxima-se dela para poder ver melhor e confirmou, dando uma boa olhada na ilustração: 

_ Esse mesmo, mas de onde eu estava, parecia muito mais estúpido. 

_ Quer dizer, de onde ele o jogou – Xander comentou sardônico. 

Ignorando a troca de olhares abertamente agressivos entre Xander e Spike, Willow começou a ler em voz alta o trecho no livro, que falava sobre a besta que Buffy enfrentara no cemitério: _ "M-Lvon, demônio da terceira ordem. Muito feroz e inteligente – Spike fez um muxoxo de pouco caso a essa passagem da leitura - tem, ironicamente, em seus líquidos corporais sua maior arma. Altamente tóxicos, podem imobilizar e desorientar a vítima até que consiga desmembrá-la ainda viva..." 

– Jesus! - Xander comentou baixinho, sem se conter. 

Willow não fez caso da interrupção e continuou a leitura: 

_ Seu habitat de origem é a gelada tundra na Sibéria e, especula-se, pode ser a antiqüíssima raça de demônios que deu origem aos ogros. Um adulto chega comumente a 4 metros, com 700 libras de massa corporal, mas não é tão raro se encontrar casos na história espécimes ainda maiores. O último avistamento dessa espécie deu-se em janeiro de 1875, quando dois exemplares devastaram completamente uma vila de 300 habitantes." – Willow marcou a página e completou – Basicamente é isso. 

_ Que engraçado, eu não sabia que o Conselho dos Sentinelas especulava sobre alguma coisa... – Dawn comentou. 

_ Oh, não o Conselho. G-giles levou todos os livros do Conselho embora, Dawn. E-esses são... bem, esses são da Anya. – Tara explicou. 

_ Isso, meus livros ajudando a trazer a Buffy de volta.  – Anya confirmou, sorrindo confiante. 

_ E isso é muito gentil de sua parte, minha querida – ele sorriu amorosamente para ela – Mas sobre esses demônios, um lindo casal feliz então, hein? – Xander brincou, embora sua expressão demonstrasse toda a preocupação que sentia. 

_ Esse não tinha 2 metros, um pouco menos com certeza e, não sei, 150, 200 libras. Buffy estava por baixo dele, poderia calcular melhor. – Spike explicou – ele parecia mais estar brincando com a Buffy, feliz com a conquista, do que propriamente pensando em comê-la. Não exatamente naquela hora, pelo menos. Ficou muito irritado quando eu tentei livrá-la dele. 

_ Um filhote, talvez? – Tara ponderou pensativa. 

_ Não sei, mas se for isso, tenho certeza que assim que papai e mamãe descobrirem que matamos seu bebê, as coisas complicarão mais ainda. – Spike completou, olhando para Buffy. 

_ Eu toquei nela – Xander interrompeu, subitamente alarmado – e uma bela porção dessa meleca ficou presa no meu sofá na sala de estar e também no banco do meu carro. – o rapaz olhou para os próprios braços. – de alguma forma isso não pode me matar, por exemplo, amanhã, ou depois de amanhã ou daqui a cinco minutos? – Xander completou, parecendo muito ansioso por uma resposta negativa àquilo. 

_ Acho que não. As toxinas do sangue do demônio devem ter sido absorvidas pela pele de Buffy e do lado de fora deve ter restado – Willow fez um gesto em direção à amiga inconsciente – bem, somente essa meleca que nós estamos vendo. 

_ Mas não faria mal nenhum esperarmos mais cinco minutos e ver o que acontece com ele – Spike comentou, apreciando maldosamente a idéia. 

_ Pelo menos temos um ponto de partida, não é mesmo, Willow? Quer dizer, agora que você sabe quem provocou isso, talvez você... talvez Tara possa fazer uma poção, um feitiço. – Dawn tentou desviar a atenção de Xander e Spike um do outro e manter o problema de sua irmã em foco. 

_ Eu não sei, Dawn – Willow lançou um olhar tímido na direção de Tara – Não acho que eu tenha forças para...  – ela forçou um sorriso confiante - mas eu vou ajudar no que eu puder, é claro. 

_ Ora, garota, eu acho que você deve deixar de frescuras.  – Spike a interrompeu sem medir suas próprias palavras, imitando seu tom de voz - Oh, meu Deus, eu tenho medo, oh, meu Deus, minha namoradinha não me deixa mais brincar com magia porque eu fui uma menina má... 

Willow sentiu seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas e Tara apertou sua mão, tentando lhe dar forças. Desde a festa de Buffy as duas estavam se reaproximando. Ela a amava tanto, ah, tanto. Talvez ainda tivessem chance, quem sabe? 

Ao ver a amiga ser magoada pelo vampiro e como se só estivesse esperando a oportunidade, Xander pulou em Spike, acertando um murro no nariz do vampiro e exclamou: 

_ Se falar com ela assim novamente, Spike, eu vou enfiar uma estaca em seu peito tão rápido, que você não vai ter tempo de dizer "bloody hell" antes de virar um monte de cinzas, está me entendendo? – acertou o nariz do vampiro novamente, repetindo – Está entendendo? – não fora assim tão violento quando sua namorada levantara a mesma possibilidade apenas algumas horas antes, quando ainda estavam presos na casa de Buffy pelo feitiço de Halfrek, é claro. Ficara até mesmo impassível, quando Anya e Tara haviam discutido, quando Willow se negara a fazer qualquer coisa relacionada à magia. 

Spike ainda tentou revidar, mas, ao levantar os punhos, sentiu a dor explodindo em sua cabeça e espalhando-se por seu cérebro mais forte do que a causada pelos murros que recebera de Xander no nariz. Era a restrição do microchip que a Iniciativa, a maldita Iniciativa, implantara em seu cérebro tempos atrás. Louco de raiva e de dor, o vampiro decidiu que mesmo que o negócio partisse sua cabeça em dois pedaços, iria transformar o rosto do garoto em uma polpa sangrenta. É claro que o pensamento era inútil, porque provavelmente seria isso mesmo o que acabaria acontecendo com sua cabeça, antes que conseguisse dar o segundo golpe. 

Dawn começou a chorar e gritou: 

_ Parem, vocês dois! Parem agora, seus egoístas insensíveis! Como podem ficar lutando como dois machões miseráveis quando a Buffy está morrendo? 

Anya levantou-se e abraçou a garota. Ela gostava mesmo da ladrazinha, quem poderia entender? 

_Me desculpe, ruiva – Spike levantou-se do chão, onde Xander o jogara e desculpou-se desajeitado, um pouco arrependido de ter destratado a ex-bruxa que, justamente algumas horas antes, defendera de ataque semelhante – É que vê-la assim... vê-la assim está me matando. 

_Eu sei. Mas nós vamos tentar tirá-la disso. – Willow assegurou. 

_ M-muito bem. – Tara tentou manter o tom de voz calmo – Eu acho que podemos dar um jeito na situação. Spike, eu vou anotar os ingredientes que precisamos e você vai procurar na cidade. Enquanto isso, procure saber se alguém sabe alguma coisa do demônio que você e a Buffy encontraram. Tenho certeza que não vai ser difícil saber de alguma coisa se um casal de demônio de quatro metros chegou à cidade. – ela escreveu rapidamente num papel e o entregou ao vampiro. Spike limpou, com as costas da mão, o sangue que escorria do nariz, fez uma mesura rápida na direção de Willow, deu um último olhar belicoso na direção de Xander e saiu para a noite. 

Tara esperou que Spike saísse da loja e voltou-se para os outros: 

_ Muito bem, temos muito trabalho para fazer. 

_ Pensei que precisávamos esperar Spike voltar  com os ingredientes, antes de qualquer coisa.  - Willow a olhou surpresa. 

_ Não, tudo que eu pedi para ele trazer, temos aqui na loja mesmo. Só achei que seria melhor se não estivesse aqui, com ela assim desse jeito. Não poderia ajudar muito, mas pode descobrir se existem outros demônios M-Lvon aqui em Sunnydale. – ela respirou fundo e completou, os olhos súplices - De qualquer maneira, num ponto ele estava certo: vou precisar da sua ajuda, Willow. Eu vou precisar que você seja forte, porque eu não conseguirei fazer tudo sozinha. 

_ Tara, eu não sei... E-eu acho que não estou preparada.... – a voz da garota falseou. 

_Willow – Tara segurou o rosto da garota, encarando-a – Eu sei que você está forte. Se não estivesse, não teria conseguido lutar contra o poder que Amy te deu e vencer, sem fazer uso dele até que se dissipasse ou resistir à tentação de usar aquele material que tinha em casa. É por isso que eu sei que você está pronta. E nós realmente precisamos de você agora. 

_ Mas como... como você sabe? – Willow estava confusa. 

_ Eu apenas sei, está certo? – Tara a beijou nos lábios e voltou-se para Anya e Xander. – Eu preciso que vocês corram até o cemitério e encham um vidro com o que restou do sangue do demônio. Tomem muito cuidado e lembrem-se que, mesmo com a criatura morta,  seus líquidos corporais ainda podem matar um de vocês com o simples contato. 

Anya chegou a pensar em dizer que Tara poderia ter vindo com a história que "Willow já está pronta de novo" um pouco mais cedo naquela noite, mas resolveu calar-se. Um momento histórico esse, aliás. 

[...] 

Quando Anya e Xander chegaram ao cemitério, começaram a procurar pelo terreno até encontrar o corpo. Anya faz uma careta de nojo ao se aproximarem dele e Xander não sabia bem se era por causa da aparência dele ou do cheiro e acabou concluindo que era, provavelmente, pelos dois. Mesmo com a cabeça separada do corpo, não se sentiam confortáveis em ter que drenar o que restara de seu sangue. 

Xander ajoelhou-se ao lado do M-Lvon, que, mesmo não gigantesco como um adulto de sua espécie, conseguira dominar a Caça-Vampiros e quase vencê-la. Tinha que reconhecer, por menos que desejasse, que havia sido uma coisa boa que Spike estivesse lá para ajudá-la. Aliás... 

_ Anya – Xander diz, enquanto colocava as luvas de couro de dragão que trouxera, para dar início à operação. 

_ Sim? – ela respondeu, ainda franzindo o nariz, enojada. 

_ O que você quis dizer com aquele papo de Buffy e Spike estarem juntos tempo demais? – ele começou a fazer cortes no corpo para retirar o resto de sangue. 

_ Eu quis dizer isso mesmo, oras. Que eles ficam muito juntos, que caçam vampiros à noite juntos, que Spike fica tempo demais na casa dela, como se eles estivessem juntos como... Bem, como eu e você estamos juntos e só você não percebe isso porque não quer. – Anya respondeu, sem papas na língua – E, depois, você não percebeu o jeito dele, todo protetor ao redor da Buffy hoje? E eu não estou falando só dela desmaiada, mas sim da festa. 

_ Você não pode estar falando sério. – o rapaz devolveu sem se convencer. Para ele, Spike deveria estar apenas se sentindo culpado por estar com ela e não ter conseguido impedir que ela ficasse tão mal. Só isso. 

         _ Como eu disse, só você não percebe isso porque não quer, Xander. Desde que nós a trouxemos de volta, ela já não o afasta como fazia antes. E aquele olho roxo dele, eu seria capaz de apostar que foi ela quem fez isso nele e, pior, alguma coisa me diz que ele gostou quando ela o machucou ou, pelo menos, que não se importou muito. 

         _ Você não está falando sério! – ele tentou objetar, ainda que estivesse considerando a possibilidade da namorada estar certa. O problema é que em que a mínima possibilidade disso o fazia sentir-se horrivelmente doente. 

         _ É, eu acho que não estou falando sério.  – Anya respondeu. Ela sabe que doia no namorado a simples probabilidade de sua amiga estar envolvida novamente com um vampiro. Principalmente se esse vampiro fosse Spike, um ser que ele detestava do fundo de sua alma. Por isso preferiu mudar de assunto.

:: Parte III  :: 

Enquanto Spike vasculhava o submundo de Sunnydale em busca dos ingredientes malucos que Tara havia relacionado para mantê-lo longe da Magic Box e aproveitava para descobrir alguma coisa em relação ao demônio que atacara Buffy, o casal Anya e Xander estavam metidos até os cotovelos – literalmente – dentro do demônio no cemitério. Nesse ínterim, Warren, Jonathan e Andrew estavam reunidos não muito longe dali, num estacionamento próximo, dentro na van que pertencia aos três. 

Desde que Buffy descobrira o esconderijo deles no porão da casa de Warren, a Troika não tivera outro jeito a não ser mudar sua base de operação. Afinal, precisavam de privacidade, o que não conseguiriam com a Caça-Vampiros aparecendo toda hora para "visitinhas sociais". Maldita Caça-Vampiros, Warren a culpava por não ter caído no truque de se entregar à polícia pela morte de Katrina. Tudo havia funcionado muito bem até que... Bem, paciência, águas passadas não movem moinho, ou qualquer desse lixo de auto-ajuda, se perguntassem a ele. 

_ Warren, você acha que dessa vez funcionou? – Andrew levantou a cabeça do tabuleiro de Dungeons & Dragons, que estivera examinando atentamente. 

_ Claro que funcionou, você não lembra o que aconteceu com aquele sem-teto que nós usamos para experimentar, seu estúpido? – Warren respondeu, muito seguro da genialidade de seu novo plano. Bem, a idéia partira do próprio Andrew, então que diabos ele estava reclamando? 

Ao comentário de Warren, Jonathan faz uma careta de nojo, lembrando-se das entranhas do mendigo do lado avesso. Não queria se meter na área dos outros companheiros: ele cuidaria dos feitiços e era muito bom nisso, enquanto Andrew cuidava dos demônios e Warren da criação das máquinas e as coisas estavam funcionando muito bem daquela forma. Ainda assim, alguma coisa dentro dele se incomodava com a possibilidade de Buffy morrer porque, para início de conversa, ela salvara sua vida uma vez e isso era mesmo muito difícil de se colocar de lado, além dela ser muito sexy, é claro. Por isso, quando resolveram que seriam os vilões que Sunnydale nunca mais esqueceria, fôra OK com a idéia, mas agora as coisas estavam saindo um pouco do controle, usar cobaias humanas e vê-las morrer não era uma coisa que esperava que faria parte do pacote. Ainda se lembrava de Warren acertando Katrina na cabeça, matando-a.  Não era uma lembrança feliz. 

Apesar de suas dúvidas, Jonathan acabou por afastar os pensamentos inconvenientes, porque sabia não fariam nenhum bem a ele. Já estava tão envolvido no grupo e em seus planos que sabia bem ser inútil ficar pensando em trair seus sócios. 

_ Mas não fomos lá ver se funcionou – Andrew continuou em tom de desculpas – Quando eu pensei no assunto, parecia ser perfeito, mas eu estou só dizendo que nós deveríamos ir lá ver. 

_ O que é, você está duvidando, está duvidando, é? – Warren rebateu, pensando em partir para cima do sócio – andava muito estressado ultimamente, mas acabou mudando de idéia – Se você quiser ver, nós vamos lá ver, sua franguinha amedrontada  - completou pulando para o assento do motorista e deu a partida no veículo. 

[...] 

Na Magic Box, Tara e Willow estavam muito preocupadas com Buffy. O estado da garota, que se mantivera estável até ali, piorara: Sua febre aumentara provocando delírios, ao ponto em que Tara começou a temer que acabasse falando alguma coisa que preferiria manter em segredo, se pudesse se controlar. Por isso, a bruxa se aproximou do sofá onde Buffy estava deitada, com Dawn ao seu lado, sem largar sua mão: 

_ Dawn, você precisa dormir um pouquinho. Não vai fazer nenhum bem para você ficar aí. Nem para Buffy. 

_ Mas, olha, ela piorou! Como eu posso dormir, vendo que ela piorou? – Dawn arregalou os olhos, indignada com a idéia. Indignada por ver nas atitudes de Tara, que a amiga pensava que ela não passava de um bebê. Indignada por acharem que ela não podia ficar acordada. 

Tara tentou ser racional: 

_ Ela pode ficar assim a noite toda, até que Xander e Anya voltem. Não podemos fazer nada até ter o ingrediente que eles estão trazendo para a poção. Lembre-se que amanhã é dia de aula. Durma, Dawn, durma – faz um gesto circular na fronte da garota. Imediatamente a cabeça da irmã da Caça-Vampiros pendeu em direção ao peito: ela já estava em sono profundo. Assim, Tara a ajeitou, de forma que não acordasse depois com dores no corpo. Depois disso, voltou para junto de Willow, que observara a conversa das duas sem se pronunciar. 

_ Você também deveria dormir – Tara sugeriu à ex-namorada. 

_ O que você está escondendo de mim, Tara? – Willow a olhou desconfiada. 

_ E-eu estou dando a impressão de estar escondendo alguma coisa? – Tara tentou desconversar – Só acho que você deveria dormir um pouco, é só. O ritual que vamos realizar é muito poderoso e seria melhor se você estivesse descansada. Você não gostaria mesmo de tirar um cochilo? -  ela levantou a mão com a intenção de apoiá-la no ombro de Willow, mas a ruiva acabou entendendo o gesto de forma errada e se afastou: 

_ Vai me colocar para dormir, como fez com a menina? – Willow encarou-a. 

_ Na-não – Tara gaguejou – De onde tirou essa idéia? – recolheu a mão rapidamente, o que deu ainda mais a impressão de que planejara mesmo usar o feitiço e teve plena consciência do olhar de Willow para suas mãos. 

A ligação entre as duas, que parecia estar se reconstruindo a partir daquela noite tão conturbada, quebrou-se novamente. 

_ É, está bem. Que seja, Tara. – Willow respondeu friamente. Não estava convencida ainda, mas resolveu deixar prá lá, pelo menos naquele momento. Assim, levantando-se da cadeira, foi até o canto onde Dawn dormia profundamente e colocou seu casaco nos ombros da menina. Depois abaixou-se e notou que os lábios de Buffy estavam ressecados por causa da febre. Colocando a mão na testa da amiga, sentiu que havia aumentado muito naquele curto espaço de tempo. Assustada, voltou-se para Tara, perguntando – Faria mal se nós tentássemos alguma coisa para ao menos baixar a febre dela? 

Incrível como Willow, tão segura poucos meses antes ao coordenar os esforços para trazer a amiga de volta da morte, agora agia como se não soubesse nada de magia. Era claramente muito perigoso tentar um feitiço para acabar com a febre num quadro onde não conheciam totalmente os agentes que estavam causando o aumento de temperatura. Tara chegou a pensar em explicar aquilo a ela, mas desistiu, percebendo que ela estava apenas externando a própria aflição. 

_ Poderíamos embeber um pano com álcool e passar na testa dela, que tal? Além disso, acho mesmo que deveríamos trocar essa camiseta dela. Deveria ter pensado nisso antes, mas com os rapazes aqui... 

_ Onde será que a Anya guarda a garrafa de álcool aqui? Ou uma muda de roupa? – Willow aceitou a idéia imediatamente e começou a procurar nos armários e prateleiras. 

Tara fechou os olhos por uns instantes e apontou: 

_ Ali, na última gaveta. E o álcool está no armário do fundo. 

Quando Willow voltou com o álcool, Tara afastou Dawn delicadamente e levantou Buffy. A Caçadora gemeu um pouco, mas, fora isso, não esboçou nenhum outro tipo de reação. A bruxa retirou a camiseta fina, agora com grandes manchas de sangue seco, enquanto Willow embebia um pano em álcool, estendendo-o para ela. Tara passou o pano nas axilas da Caça-Vampiros, depois no peito e por último nas costas de Buffy. Willow se aproximou para entregar um pano mais limpo e, imediatamente, notou manchas roxas de pancadas pelo corpo da Caçadora. Impressionada, ela as apontou para Tara: 

_ Nossa, o que serão essas marcas? 

Tara, que jurara guardar segredo sobre o caso de Buffy e Spike, logo imaginou o que ou quem poderia ter ocasionado aqueles hematomas mas respondeu casualmente, sem levantar a cabeça: 

_ Marcas de luta, provavelmente.

[...] 

         Entrementes, no cemitério, Xander terminou o serviço. Fechando o recipiente que trouxera, entregou-o para Anya. 

_ Toma cuidado com isso. Se foi capaz de deixar a Buffy naquele estado, imagina o que pode fazer com um de nós.  – ele a advertiu. 

Anya torceu o nariz novamente, enquanto seu namorado ficava de pé, já se preparando para esconder o cadáver do demônio. Xander não conseguia imaginar porque Buffy havia sido descuidada a ponto de deixá-lo ali para que qualquer um pudesse encontrar. Não era hábito dela deixar as coisas assim, era esquisito mesmo. 

Nesse ponto, escutaram o barulho de algo ou alguém chegando perto de onde estavam. O impulso imediato de Xander foi de arrastar o demônio para atrás de uma lápide, mas os passos se aproximaram rápido demais e ele não viu outra alternativa que não fosse esconder-se para ver quem era. Atrás de arbusto, Xander e Anya se ajoelharam para espreitar a chegada de Jonathan, Warren e Andrew. Este último Xander demorou a identificar, até que o reconheceu como o "maluco que soltou os macacos voadores na peça de teatro da escola". 

_ A-há! – Xander sussurrou no ouvido da namorada. 

_Shhhh!!  - Anya fez para silenciá-lo, enquanto o beliscava fortemente no braço. 

_ Ai! – ele recolheu o braço, surpreso – Anya, você não faz shhhh para alguém ficar quieto e depois o belisca no braço desse jeito! – ele sussurrou de volta, mas acabou calando-se mesmo assim. 

_ Hey, vocês ouviram alguma coisa? – Jonathan estacou no lugar. 

_ Deve ser algum vampiro. – Andrew respondeu prontamente. 

_ Ou alguém que morreu e depois seus amigos fizeram um ritual para trazê-lo de volta e esqueceram de tirar ele da cova – Jonathan completou a própria resposta para sua pergunta. 

_ Yeah, como se isso pudesse mesmo acontecer – Warren ironizou. 

Os três rodearam o corpo decapitado do M-Lvon. Warren ficou possesso, mas Andrew foi o primeiro a comentar: 

_ Talvez tenha dado certo, afinal de contas. Alguém quer abrir o estômago dele prá ver se a gente encontra a Buffy lá dentro? – ele olhou para os outros em busca de aprovação. 

_ É, isso mesmo, vamos abrir o maldito monstro sem cabeça prá ver se ele engoliu a Caça-Vampiros depois dela ter arrancado a cabeça dele! – Warren chutou o corpo e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, nervosamente. 

_ Quem volta para a van para pegar o serrote? – Andrew perguntou, levando a sério a resposta, mas logo caiu em si – Certo, ela o matou ha-ha, entendi. Mas vocês sabem que se ela tocou nessa belezinha aqui, está em perigo do mesmo jeito – ele completou, como se tivesse uma carta na manga. Ou, em seu caso, como se tivesse tirado um bom número no dado de RPG. 

_ Ah, esses... esses cretinos. Eu sabia que eles deviam ter parte nisso. – Xander sussurrou novamente no ouvido da namorada. 

_ Sabia mesmo? Mas então você devia ter dito, daí a gente ia atrás deles, eles contariam o nome do demônio, como reverter o estado da Buffy e todos estaríamos felizes em nossas camas a essa hora, ao invés de eu estar sujando o meu vestido nessa lama – Anya tomou de forma literal a explosão de raiva de Xander. 

_ Eu não disse que sabia, eu só...  eu só quis dizer que é bem deles um truque sujo desses. – o rapaz tentou explicar. 

O que o casal não percebeu, no meio de sua discussãozinha é que Warren ouvira os cochichos e, guiado pelo som de suas vozes, chegara até o arbusto. Esgueirando-se por trás, ele colocou a cabeça entre os dois e disse : 

_ Boo! 

_ Aaaaah! – Xander e Anya se assustaram, gritando em uníssono. 

:: Parte IV :: 

_ A mãe de vocês não ensinou que não é educado se esconder para escutar a conversa dos outros? – Warren comentou divertido, como se estivesse dando uma bronca em Xander e Anya. 

_ Warren! Eu devia ter imaginado que tinha o seu dedinho sujo nessa história toda – Xander respondeu. 

_ Isso prova que você é tão estúpido quanto aparenta, Harris. Quem mais seria tão esperto a ponto de conjurar um demônio para derrotar a Caça-Vampiros? 

_ Você quer em ordem alfabética ou... – Xander cruzou os braços. 

_ OK, pode não ser um plano inédito – Warren concedeu – mas observe os detalhes brilhantes, a sutileza, a... –perdeu-se em meio aos auto-elogios, mas logo caiu em si para completar – Mas isso não importa. O que importa é que vocês se meteram onde não deviam e agora devem pagar por isso, certo, caras? – o líder da Troika ficou confiantemente esperando os amigos concordarem, mas não houve resposta – Certo, caras? – ele repetiu, sem obter nenhuma resposta de novo. 

Warren olhou para trás, tentando localizar seus sócios: 

_ Caras? – percebeu que estava sozinho e sua coragem desapareceu – Mas que filhos da... – olhou de Xander para Anya e de novo para Xander. 

_ Eu acho que eles correram prá lá – Anya apontou na direção da saída do cemitério, enquanto Xander cruzava os braços, ameaçador. 

Fazendo menção de atacar Xander, na última hora Warren o empurrou em cima de Anya e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode. 

Xander levantou-se xingando e, por um segundo, até pensou em correr atrás de Warren, mas decidiu que aquilo podia esperar; o melhor era voltar rápido para a Magic Box, para que Tara pudesse dar início ao feitiço e trazer Buffy de volta. Estendendo a mão para Anya levantar-se, recolheu o vidro com o precioso sangue do demônio que rolara para longe mas não havia se partido. Logo os dois voltaram para onde haviam deixado seu carro e atravessaram as adormecidas ruas de Sunnydale em direção à loja. 

[...] 

Quando Spike chegara pela primeira vez a Sunnydale, tinha vindo para se estabelecer como o Mestre dos Vampiros local, já que o cargo estava vago mesmo. As coisas não haviam dado muito certo daquela vez e, entre idas e vindas à cidade, acabara com um chip restritivo em sua cabeça e travando um conhecimento maior com a Caça-Vampiros, chegando até a ajudá-la em algumas ocasiões e, claro, tentando matá-la em outras tantas. Com o tempo, acabara descobrindo o que sempre o fazia voltar à cidade que presenciara seus piores momentos; estava firmemente preso numa armadilha cruel: perdidamente apaixonado por sua pior inimiga. 

Apesar disso, Spike nunca se imaginara antes numa situação onde corria pelas ruas desertas da cidade, carregando uma sacola de papel com ingredientes estúpidos para salvar a vida de Buffy. Metade daquelas coisas ali dentro ele não tinha a mais vaga idéia para que serviam e a outra metade cheirava tão mal que ele pessoalmente não gostaria de saber. A única coisa que importava, no momento, era chegar o mais rápido possível à Magic Box. Coisas urgentes, primeiro. Depois pensaria no resto, já que não suportaria perder sua Caça-Vampiros para a morte novamente. 

Assim que chegou à loja, o vampiro percebeu o carro de Xander estacionado ali na frente. Abrindo a porta, viu que os amigos de Buffy estavam ao redor dela, comemorando emocionados. Todos pareciam tão aliviados, que nem o perceberam parado ali na soleira. Spike também não poderia negar que estava se sentindo tão aliviado quanto eles. 

Por um momento, o vampiro considerou juntar-se às comemorações e ainda ensaiou um passo para dentro, mas acabou balançando a cabeça e afastou a idéia. Aqueles eram os amigos dela, a porção boa de sua vida e, em parte, o que lhe dava forças para continuar a matar coisas noturnas, monstros como ele. Nunca poderia ser aquilo para ela, mesmo que tentasse muito. Por isso, colocou o saco de compras no chão e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Foi andando em direção ao cemitério e acendeu um cigarro no caminho, planejando beber naquela noite até cair. Precisava comemorar de alguma forma também.

[...] 

_ Oh, Buffy, que bom que você está de volta, que bom!! – Dawn repetiu, agarrada ao pescoço da irmã, emocionada e feliz ao mesmo tempo por ter acabado tudo bem. 

_ É. E quanto àquela conversa que nós vamos ter amanhã cedo, bom, eu acho melhor deixarmos para amanhã à tarde. Mas você não vai escapar disso. Não mesmo. – Buffy ainda tentou agir como irmã mais velha, mas acabou sorrindo para menina e passou a mão carinhosamente pelos cabelos dela. 

_ Isso, porque você precisa descansar, Buffy. Você deve estar se sentindo mal ainda. – secundou Willow , olhando-a atentamente para ela, ainda preocupada. 

_ Péssima, na verdade. Péssima como-se-eu-tivesse-sido-atropelada-por-um- caminhão, tipo de péssima. – Buffy concordou imediatamente. 

_ Engraçado, Spike não voltou ainda com aquilo que você pediu a ele, Tara. – Willow comentou, seguindo o olhar de Tara até a porta – Oh, ele trouxe... – completou, bem baixinho, olhando em seguida para Buffy. 

_ Por que será que ele não quis entrar? – Anya perguntou alto. 

_ Vai ver é porque ele voltou e viu que não ia mais ser necessário.  – Xander respondeu abraçando a noiva – Ou porque viu que não era bem-vindo. O que não é mesmo, aliás. Ou os dois, quem se importa? – comentou com pouco caso. 

Buffy, abraçada à irmã, não respondeu, embora tenha evitado cuidadosamente o olhar curioso de Willow abaixando o seu. 

[...] 

Sentado soturnamente em sua poltrona, Spike percebeu que não tinha mais nenhuma garrafa de bebida ali na cripta e chegou a pensar vagamente em sair para comprar mais uma, quando escutou um barulho vindo da parte superior. 

_ Não há nada para roubar aqui! – ele gritou mal-humorado e com a voz um pouco engrolada. - Apenas fantasmas aqui em baixo. -  e realmente, naquele momento se sentia como um. 

_ Você devia dar um jeito nisso aqui. Esse lugar fede, Spike. De verdade. – Buffy falou fingindo seriedade e saiu das sombras. 

O vampiro ignorou o comentário a respeito de seus dotes como dono-de-casa e comentou:

_ Seus amigos não gostam de mim. – não parecia estar realmente magoado, apenas apontando a verdade para ela. 

_ Para falar a verdade, nem sei se gosto de você.  – ela se aproximou mais e ficou de pé defronte a ele. 

Spike olhou para cima e viu que ela estava sorrindo. Encara-a em dúvida, pois não sabia se ela está brincando, sendo deliberadamente cruel, como já fizera antes, ou o quê e acabou optando por ficar em silêncio. 

_ A propósito, obrigada por ter salvo a minha vida hoje. – Buffy agradeceu baixinho 

_ Não há de que, boneca, mas seus amigos acabaram fazendo todo o serviço. Impressão minha ou nós já passamos por essa situação antes? Quero dizer, você vindo até a minha casa para me agradecer por alguma coisa? – ele estendeu os braços e a puxou para seu colo. – Mas eu me lembro que ganhei um beijo naquela ocasião. 

_ E eu me lembro que sua cara também não estava em melhores condições – ela tocou os hematomas no rosto dele com as pontas dos dedos e se deixou ficar confortavelmente aninhada nos braços do vampiro por alguns momentos, mas depois se libertou-se, colocando-se em pé novamente e continuou – Bom, eu... eu lhe trouxe um presente de agradecimento, mas... – ela enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco de couro que ia até a metade de suas coxas. Provavelmente havia uma mini-saia ali em algum lugar, mas Spike não conseguia vê-la. Como podiam deixar garotas vestidas assim andarem pelas ruas impunes? 

_ Ficaria feliz se fosse uma garrafa de bebida, mas eu acho que teria que ser uma bem pequenininha para caber aí dentro. – ele comentou, dando uma boa olhada nela. 

_ Não, não é. Na verdade, é um presente para mim, mas eu acho que vou deixar você usar também - ela corou um pouco, embaraçada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. 

_ Oh, você não deveria ter se preocupado, meu aniversário ainda está muito longe. – o vampiro ironizou, entrando no jogo da Caçadora. 

_ Hmmm,  então nós podemos esperar até lá ou você poderia me ajudar a colocar agora... – Buffy respondeu afetando dúvida e continuou o jogo. 

_ O que você... – mas ele não continuou o que ia dizer, vendo-a tirar um par de algemas do bolso do casaco. Isso o colocou completamente sóbrio e o fez completar, irritado – Então isso foi um pequeno ato de "coisas que Spike só pode ver, mas não pode tocar" ? 

_ Como eu disse, eu gostaria que você ajudasse a experimentar...  – a Caça-Vampiros fez uma pequena pausa – em mim. – ela completou, sorrindo enigmaticamente e, dando as costas a ele, andou até a cama, sentando-se ali. 

Vendo-a agir daquele jeito, o vampiro sentiu-se confuso, sem saber o que ela poderia estar tramando e esperou que não fosse algum tipo de brincadeira para se vingar por algo que ele tivesse feito a ela no passado. 

_ Você vai demorar muito? Eu estou muito curiosa para ver como esse brinquedo funciona – ela disse simulando inocência e balançou o objeto de metal. 

_ Você...por quê exatamente você está fazendo isso? Não que eu esteja reclamando, claro – ele disse e se aproximou dela. 

_ Um agradecimento por você ter me feito sentir viva de novo. Não conta? – Buffy respondeu, séria desta vez, deixando as algemas ao seu lado. 

_ É engraçado, porque eu me lembro de você dizendo que eu estava morto e... Você não consegue levar uma discussão a um nível mais profundo, não é mesmo?– Spike balançou a cabeça e resolveu mudar de assunto – De qualquer forma, você sabe que eu tenho uma igual a essa ali na cabeceira – ele apontou displicentemente com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado dela. 

_ Não acredito que estamos tendo esse tipo de conversa... Está certo, eu sei. Me desculpe por aquilo também  – Buffy suspirou desalentada – Bem, então eu acho que hoje realmente você não está no clima. Melhor eu ir indo, amanhã tenho que acordar cedo, essas coisas. – ela levantou-se para ir embora, vendo que ele não queria mais brincar. 

Spike a puxou sobre si, beijando-a profundamente e Buffy correspondeu prontamente ao beijo, sentindo lava quente percorrendo suas veias junto com o sangue. 

O vampiro afastou-se para que ela pudesse respirar e refletiu: 

_ Você sabe que não vai poder se defender se eu, por acaso, quiser morder esse seu pescoço, não sabe? – disse, passeando as mãos pela curva da garganta da loura, desceu até o decote de seu casaco por um momento e recolheu as algemas de cima dos lençóis. – e você bem mereceria isso – ele a encarou. 

_ Acho que eu vou correr o risco – ela respondeu simplesmente e deitou-se, colocando as mãos no cabeceira da cama. O casaco subiu. Não, nenhuma mini-saia. 

 "Clic". Ele fechou o objeto de metal nos pulsos dela, prendendo-a. Depois, a olhou, toda vestida ainda e lembrou-se: 

_ Eu acho que deveria ter, bem, ter tirado suas roupas antes, eu imagino. Não pense que eu nunca fiz isso antes, amor.

_ Por favor, me poupe de seus jogos doentios com Drusilla – ela cuspiu as palavras, ameaçando-o com o joelho. 

Spike riu afastando as pernas dela e encaixou-se ali, apoiando o queixo entre os seis dela. 

_ Na verdade, eu estava pensando na Harmony... – ele a corrigiu suavemente, sorrindo significativo para ela. 

_ Spike! – ela protestou de novo e de novo ele a calou colando seus lábios nos dela num novo beijo, desta vez mais gentil e demorado. Mas não poderia negar que gostava de vê-la incomodada ao ouvi-lo contar suas experiências anteriores. 

_ Bem, ainda temos o problema das roupas, mas eu acho que... – Spike disse como se estivesse tentando encontrar uma solução para o dilema, e, sem aviso, abriu o casaco de um golpe só, arrancando os botões e descobriu que ela não estava vestindo absolutamente nada por baixo. Com isso, o vampiro não conseguiu reprimir um comentário sarcástico – Oh, eu imagino que você já tinha a situação toda arquitetada. 

_ Obviamente não, porque se tivesse, não teria vindo com um casaco tão caro. – ela olhou desanimada para os botões do casaco de mais de setecentos dólares, arrancados sobre a cama. 

_ Então é melhor fazermos valer a pena... - ele respondeu olhando dentro dos olhos da Caça-Vampiros e traçou levemente os lábios dela com seu indicador. 

O resto da noite, Buffy não teve que pensar em seu problema com a irmã, ou no fato de seu Sentinela tê-la abandonado, ou mesmo se lembrar que, na manhã seguinte, estaria de volta ao emprego que odiava. 

Ali poderia fingir que nada daquilo fazia parte de sua vida e que estava simplesmente com o namorado. Sim, um namorado vampiro com mais de cem anos, mas que, de alguma forma que ela não sabia ou não queria descobrir porquê, a fazia desejar viver. 

:: FIM :: 


End file.
